masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Codex/Weapons, Armor and Equipment
Linking Just made a sizable edit, adding in the Primary Codex entries. I was in the process of going back through and figuring out what could get linked, and where it should get linked. But, local time is ~1:20AM, and I'm tired now, so I'll leave this as-is for the night. I got through the first two entries (Armor and Shields), and think they're alright. Of course, you the reader are welcome to do whatever you think would improve it (add/remove/change links). After a quick look at one of the other Codex sub-pages, it seems like some more links will end up being added. But hey, it's a start, and I plan on continuing getting these entries, well, entered. Hezekiah957 06:22, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Grenades I have the strategy guide for the game. It claims that there is a Secondary Codex entry for grenades, collected by finding grenades in a container on Eden Prime. I'm really not sure how accurate this is as the guide was of dreadful quality, both in the case of printing and a few factual errors. Does this entry exist? --Thejadefalcon 12:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I've yet to find it, and I'm certain I've seen everything on Eden Prime. I'd say that's simply another error on part of the Strategy Guide, strange though since Prima rarely makes such mistakes in their guides. I would like an entry on grenades though, since they really don't seem to work that well or really do that much, at all. --Delsana 23:20, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :You have to talk to Powell (the dockworker who saw Saren murder Nihlus). If you coerced Cole into revealing the smuggling ring in the shed at the top of the hill, you can charm or intimidate Powell into giving you a grenade mod, as well as (I believe, it's been a bit since I did this part) some other goodies. This should also give you the Codex entry on grenades.SpartHawg948 23:24, 17 May 2009 (UTC) ::I did that, but I don't remember a grenade entry ever popping up. I just checked and no grenade entry has popped up and I've done everything in the entire game. --Delsana 23:36, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, Powell does nothing, Charm- or Indimidation-wise. Hell, he can't even give me a decent grenade mod most of the time. And Delsana, I agree with you and your lack of respect for the grenades. The only time I use them is as Paragon near the end of Feros and even then, I just run up the the colonists and plant it in their mouths before running away for my shields to recharge. --Thejadefalcon 09:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) double Body Armor entries? Why are there 2 Body Armor entries, one in primary and one in secondary? Is the secondary one ME2 and the primary one ME1? :Yes we encoutered this problem a while back. Some Codex entries changed from ME to ME2. Examples are the SSV Normandy SR-1 and Dreadnoughts. Because we keep the Codex here the same as the one in game, we just broke up the Codex where appropiate and added the ME2 heading. You are correct in that it is a secondary entry in ME2, while it is primary in ME. Lancer1289 04:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I see, maybe we should specify which are ME1 and which are ME2? I don't mean make 2 pages for each, but rather put label ME1 or ME2 or and ME2 next to every entry? Eddo36 05:08, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not to mention I heard some entries from ME1 changed a bit when they were put in ME2. Don't know which ones specifically. Eddo36 05:11, May 30, 2010 (UTC) We've been doing that where the are duplicate entries in the same section. Refer to the aforementioned Dreadnought and SSV Normandy examples. This one is borderline. There are two entries, but they are in different sections. I don't see the need to ID every entry though, regardless of duplicates. Also, no entries from ME changed. All the ME entries are the same. Some of the ME2 ones are slightly different than their ME equivalents though. SpartHawg948 05:12, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict x2)No because that isn't in the Codex. The Codex in ME2 contains all the Codex entries from both games, some are moved to Secondary yes, but others are still primary entires and don't change. Examples are the asari, turian and salarian entries in Codex/Aliens: Council Races So that really wouldn't have a purpose. Also to see how we split see Codex/Ships and Vehicles and look at the Normandy. Also we don't use ME1, just ME. Lancer1289 05:13, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Shields and biotic barriers It seems there is a significant difference between shields in ME1 and ME2. In ME1 shields are represented as blue blocks at the end of a characters health bar. These are knocked out by damage and take some time to reappear. Shield upgrades add extra bars. In ME2 shields are represented by a blue bar that regenerated in one go. Adepts and Vanguards has a Biotic barrier instead (purple bar). Considering the differences, including the fact different weapons/abilities effect biotic barriers and shields might it worth having a separate entry for these, not just codex entries? End Times 11:35, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :Ok first there is no Mass Effect 1, it's just Mass Effect. Second why? There is no Codex entry for differences between the games, and considering these are transcribed directly from the in-game Codex, I am going to say flat out no. If there isn't an entry in the game then it isn't here. In addition, there are no Codex articles that directly reflect gameplay, they all deal with background information. SO just to day it again, absolutely not. Information like that should be detailed elsewhere where it is so much more appropriate. Lancer1289 16:48, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Where would the appropriate place for an article about the differences between shields in ME and ME2? End Times 12:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Combat (Mass Effect 2) where it is already noted. Lancer1289 16:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC)